


Dirty Pretty Things

by BasementVampire



Series: Of All the Places in the Universe [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Desperation, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Subspace, Vibrators, Werewolves, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard helps his werewolf boyfriend through the second day of his heat; kinky sex and a bit of fluff ensue.





	Dirty Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oml it feels like I haven't updated this series in forever rip. I've been working on this fic for an embarrassingly long time, and I finally managed to finish it! This takes place immediately after Earthbound, the first work in this series.
> 
> Day twenty-eight: double penetration

Gerard had assumed that the worst part was behind them; he'd thought that surely the first day of Frank's heat would be the most intense, and things would get easier as the week went on.

  
The opposite was true.

  
When Gerard woke up the next morning, sore and exhausted from the long night before, he was immediately hit by the heady scent of the man lying beside him. Frank was still asleep (thank God--he needed his rest) but the smell he was emitting was even stronger than yesterday. Gerard couldn't really place it, but he didn't need to describe it to know what it meant. Frank was heavily in heat and desperate to be mated with. Gerard didn't know how he knew that's what the smell meant, but he just did. Maybe, he thought, it was like how animals can find mates by sound or scent. Or maybe this was some kind of sixth sense.

  
Frank stirred then, groggy but unquestionably horny nonetheless. Gerard gave an internal sigh. (He wasn't disappointed he'd probably be having sex with Frank, but could he at least get some coffee first?)

  
"Gee?" the human rasped, sweaty and shaking already.

  
Gerard pushed Frank's damp hair away from his face. "Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"

  
Frank smiled sleepily, slinging a leg over Gerard and climbing halfway on top of him. "Yeah. You took good care of me last night."

  
"Good." He pecked Frank's lips, letting his eyes flutter shut for just another moment. "Will you be better today, then?"

  
Frank mouthed at his jaw, and _fuck_ , he was grinding against Gerard and his lack of pants made it obvious that he was already hard as a rock. "It always gets worse," he mumbled into Gerard's skin.

  
"Really?" Gerard's hands found Frank's ass, grasping lazily at the soft flesh. "You'll be worse than last night? How long does this last?"

  
Frank hummed, panting as he rutted absentmindedly against his boyfriend. "About a week. And it just keeps getting more intense, until I peak and it ends. You should make coffee real quick before I get too bad."

 

With a concerned glance at the human, Gerard rolled out from under him and stumbled into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, still only half awake. In the five minutes, which seemed to Gerard like an eternity, he noticed Frank's scent getting stronger. It was thick and musky, lust mixed with desperation in an arousing cocktail that had Gerard's head spinning. Frank seemed to be saying silently, _come back, Alpha. Come get your bitch; come breed me._

  
Gerard could barely focus as he made their coffees, Frank's ridiculously sweet, just the way he liked it. (Gerard would joke, 'do you want some coffee with your sugar?') Something inside him was begging to get back to his lover, and maybe it was just a side effect of Frank's heat--some sort of instinctual survival tactic--but Gerard was undoubtably entranced.

  
When he reached the bedroom, a cup of coffee in each hand, Gerard was almost frightened by the sight in front of him. Frank was lying back, eyes hazy and unfocused, and when Gerard called his name, he didn't move. The human's only response was a soft whine.

  
Gerard set their mugs on the nightstand, sitting next to his glassy-eyed lover. "Baby?" he asked. "What's wrong."

  
Frank seemed to snap out of it for a second, sitting up and then collapsing into the other man's arms. "I should probably warn you," he breathed in almost a whisper. "I can get a little out of it when I'm like this. But just--this is me consenting, okay? Even if I can't really answer you, I want it."

  
Gerard frowned. "What do you mean, 'out of it?' Like you're really drunk? 'Cause I thought you weren't supposed to have sex with someone when they're drunk. Are you sure this is okay?"

  
"No. No, Gee--it's like..." Frank panted, eyes blinking rapidly like he was trying to keep them open. "Like subspace, you know? Kind of like that? Like I'll be a little lost in my own head sometimes. I don't know if I'm explaining this right..."

  
Gerard shook his head. "No, I--I get what you're saying. It's okay, baby, if you--if you go under, I'll be right here. I'll take care of you."

  
Frank smiled weakly, resting his head in the crook of Gerard's neck and just breathing in his scent. "Thank you, Alpha. Let me--fuck, let me just drink my coffee real quick before I _really_ go crazy needin' you to fuck my brains out."

  
"Okay," Gerard said with a chuckle.  
They gulped down their coffee quickly, and then Frank was crawling into Gerard's lap with these dark, desperate eyes. When Gerard reached around to place a hand on the other man's leg, he found that Frank already had that slick... _whatever_ _it was_ dripping down his thigh.

  
"Fuck," Gerard breathed, moving his hand up to Frank's ass. His fingers dipped between Frank's cheeks and touched his hole. It was loose from being stretched so much the night before, and the slick was just pouring out of him. "Fucking hell, Frank. You're so wet for me."

  
Frank whimpered as three of Gerard's fingers slid into him with ease. "Alpha," he whined. "Please, I need you to fill me up."

  
Gerard situated his boyfriend on his hands and knees, sitting behind him to get a good look at his ass. "I want to try something, puppy."

  
"Anything, Alpha," Frank begged. He lowered his head onto his arms, raising his ass in the air and presenting himself.  
Gerard pulled open the drawer of their nightstand where they kept their toys. He found what he was looking for--a long, thick vibrator--and returned to his position behind Frank.

 

Frank whined when he felt the silicone tip of the toy press against his hole. "Need _you_ , Alpha. Need your cock."

  
Gerard smirked, shaking his head even though the other man couldn't see him. "I know, baby, and you'll get it. Don't worry."

  
The toy entered Frank without resistance, sliding into his wet, dripping hole with ease. Gerard thrust it all the way in, burying it deep inside Frank and making him moan whorishly. Gerard fumbled for the remote sitting next to him on the sheets, and clicked it on. He'd only put it on the first setting--there were ten--but already, Frank was shaking and keening.  
Gerard began to fuck him with the vibrator, quickly finding Frank's prostate and making him shout. The toy was turned up to the third setting, buzzing steadily inside Frank and slamming into his spot again and again.

  
"Feels good, slut?" Gerard teased, watching the toy disappear into Frank's ass and marveling at the way his hole sucked it in, like his body needed to be filled.

  
Frank moaned loudly, hands twisting and tearing at the sheets. He couldn't reply, too overwhelmed by the intense, unrelenting pleasure. He just rocked his hips back, fucking himself onto the toy.

  
Gerard chuckled, giving his own cock a few slow strokes. "Not enough for you, baby? You need more?" He switched the vibrator onto the sixth speed, making Frank's breath catch. Gerard slammed it right into his prostate and left it there, buzzing vigorously against his spot. He just let the toy grind forward into Frank's prostate, causing him to scream and come all over himself, untouched.

  
"Oh, puppy," Gerard groaned, watching his lover writhe and keen. "What a desperate little whore."

  
Frank whimpered, coming down from his orgasm. Gerard didn't remove the vibrator, though; he let it continue to stimulate Frank's prostate, even as he whined with oversensitivity.

  
"Alpha..." Frank's breath came in stuttering hiccups as he began to cry.  
Gerard made his lover sob and plead, lying in his own come and impaled on the huge toy, vibrating against his prostate. It shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did.

  
"Do you still want my cock, puppy?" Gerard purred, reaching between Frank's legs to smear his hand with some of the slick leaking out around the toy.

  
Frank nodded frantically. "Yes! Please fuck me, Alpha!"

  
Gerard pulled the toy out of Frank, then slid it back in along with two of his fingers. A desperate, broken moan came from Frank. He fucked himself back onto them, panting shallowly.

  
" _Alpha_ ," he whined.

  
Gerard left his fingers and the toy buried inside Frank. With his free hand, he used that curious, self-lubricating whatever-it-was of Frank's as a makeshift lube, slicking himself up as he listened to Frank beg for his cock.

  
"Please please please, Alpha," Frank sobbed. " _Please_ , I need your cock, Master."

  
Gerard groaned, biting his lip. He removed his fingers from Frank and pulled the toy out so that just the tip was inside him. "Ready?" he asked breathlessly.

  
Frank moaned into the sheets. He mumbled something that sounded like an affirmation, and Gerard lined himself up alongside the vibrator. Then, slowly and carefully, he thrust both into Frank at once.

  
Frank's eyes rolled back and he made a noise almost like a scream. When Gerard began fucking him roughly, holding the toy in place deep inside him, Frank's mouth began spilling an endless litany of swears and moans.

  
"Mm, good boy," Gerard purred, tangling his free hand in Frank's hair. He leaned over him, sinking his teeth into Frank's shoulder.

  
Frank could barely make a coherent sound, sobbing and screaming as Gerard pounded him into the mattress. He was so full, stretched almost painfully around Gerard's cock and the toy, but he loved it. He whimpered, and then he was coming again, shaking and howling as Gerard fucked him through it, the vibrator still buzzing torturously inside of him.

  
"Good boy," Gerard growled again, feeling his stomach twist with the familiar warmth. "Good little puppy."

  
Frank lay there, cross-eyed and unresponsive as Gerard continued to fuck him senseless. Just to see how he would react, Gerard switched the vibrator up to the highest setting, buried inside Frank as his cock slid in and out next to it.

  
Frank began to shudder, whining high in his throat as his mate continued to use him. He writhed underneath Gerard, until at last, the older man was coming. He rocked his hips forward and buried his cock inside Frank, spilling inside him for what seemed like ages. Frank gave a long, low moan as Gerard's come filled him up, stretching his stomach and making him ache with how full he was.

  
Gerard pulled out, removing the toy as well, and painted the rest of his come across Frank's ass and thighs, watching as the rest poured out of his hole. It came gushing out of him, spilling onto the bed like something from a bad hentai video, but in the throes of his orgasm, it had Gerard gasping with how hot it was.

  
Sitting back on his heels when he'd come down from his high, Gerard admired the beautiful mess that his lover was. Collapsed on the bed and soaked in come, Frank was a twitching, whimpering wreck, eyes rolled back and mouth hanging open. His hole was gaping from being stretched so much, and it was filthy and so hot. Gerard could tell from his scent that Frank's wolf was satisfied, though the thick, heady smell of desperation still lingered; he knew it wouldn't be too long before Frank was up and going again.

  
It took a while for Frank to come back, but when he did, he found himself cleaned up and cuddled in Gerard's arms. "Hey," he rasped, giving Gerard a soft smile.

  
"Hi," Gerard said, smiling back. "You okay?"

  
Frank nodded, snuggling closer to him; he had always been affectionate and cuddly after sex, and this was no exception. He replied, "Yeah, 'm good--just a little sore."

  
"You liked it?" Gerard checked.

  
Frank thought back to what they'd done, blushing slightly. "Yeah," he said breathily. Gerard could smell that he was getting turned on again. "Yeah, I loved it. Maybe you could use two dildos and your cock when I'm ready to go again. Which will probably be soon, by the way, so if you're hungry you'd better get something now."

  
Gerard chuckled, but his stomach was twisting at the idea. "Okay. Do you want anything?"

  
"The only thing I want to eat is your come," Frank teased with a dark smile.

  
Gerard rolled his eyes. "You're like a fuckin rabbit, always needing to get fucked so bad." He crawled out of bed, making Frank whine.

  
"Wolf!" he corrected as the other man headed to the kitchen. "And hurry up. Please? I kind of want your cock down my throat as soon as possible."

  
"Let me get my damn cereal," Gerard called. Though, he wasn't exactly complaining about the suggestion. "Then you can drink all the come you want, puppy."

  
Frank groaned, falling back onto the bed and grasping his cock. "Is it weird that I really want to have your babies? Maybe it's just a wolf thing."

  
A few minutes later, Gerard returned with a bowl of cereal. "Do you _want_ to have kids?" he asked, hoping the excitement was too obvious in his voice. "Or is this just a sex thing?"

  
The other man frowned, hand slowing on his dick. "Uh. I don't know. Do  _you_? Want to have kids? With me?"

  
Gerard shrugged, taking a bite of his breakfast. "Maybe, someday."

  
Frank grinned. "Yeah? Fuck, imagine us being parents. We'd be so fuckin cute."

  
"I've always wanted to have kids," Gerard admitted. "I--fuck, I love you Frank."

  
"I love you too, Alpha. Now can you please get over here and fuck my throat raw? I'm getting kind of restless."

  
Gerard laughed. "Yeah, yeah, in a minute. I have like three Cheerios left, hold on."

  
"Ugh." Frank threw an arm over his face melodramatically. "Why do you make me suffer like this?"

  
"You sure are demanding."

  
Frank peeked out from behind his arm. "Come on, _please_? I need you."

  
"Alright, puppy, calm down--I'll be right there."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! <3


End file.
